The Razer Legion
by Oxley
Summary: A Clone Trooper by the serial name TL-9981 goes to war and along his journey he writes down entries into a journal about what his experiences are. He goes from Geonosis to Kashyyyk and some others. Then some rumors rise to the surface about a squad named "Belvin."


**Let me first say that I do NOT own star wars and that this is completely fan made. I was playing star wars: Battlefront 1 and I decided to do my own Clone Wars Clone Entries that was like the campaign for the second. The things that I wrote were from game-experience that I was doing. A portion of these maps were mods.**

Day 1 of the Clone Wars: Flight to Geonosis

After years of simulation, training to take up arms against the CIS forces and fight for the Republic, our platoon was sent off from Kamino to aid in that battle on Geonosis. My serial number is TL-9981 and my special weapon set is using a Sniper Rifle. I am writing this journal as a record for all the battles and experience during this war. If I manage to survive it.

As our drop ship left the fleet in space, we didn't quite realize how harsh that battle would be. Just getting to our destination was difficult. Flying past and dodging cannons firing at us, missiles from droids on the ground, and the natural rock pillars. We had traveled in packs of three to get there, but my ship was the only one to get there. The others were either shot down or crashed. I don't like to think about it. The fight was worse than we had thought. Our drop point was behind a downed Techno Union Ship.

It made good cover and that is where I spent most of the fight. We charged in with over 150 clones, and we believed it would be enough. We were wrong. The droids were keeping us pinned down behind the ship and we were being slaughtered. A clone Commander must have called in an airstrike because before we knew it, the sky was littered with Republic gunships that were evening the odds with mounted cannons. Whenever they got called off we all mustered up all of our courage and started to really fight back. There were two small hills that the droids were using as command posts to defend themselves at the center structure called the spire.

I took a small squad to overtake the post on the left. Guarding the post entrance was a droid that was called a "Droideka". Nasty thing. Pretty much a walking turret system. They could curl up into a wheel and race across the battlefield, although incredibly slow they made up for it in power. They also had a small force field that could protect them from blaster fire for a short time. We weren't expecting a guard in this mess, especially not a Droideka, so we tossed a grenade and ran to cover. One of the soldiers that I brought with me shot down by the droid and the thermal detonator that I threw exploded and sent him flying. I sometimes tell myself that the droid had finished him and not by my own hand.

But it had turned out that the droid was not destroyed and was very much functional. The second trooper that was with be took it upon himself to play hero and charged the droid alone. He managed to actually take it out. As I ran to help capture the post an assault droid, armed with a shotgun appeared behind him and shot him. I took a knee and quickly shot him with my rifle. I went up to my fallen comrade to see if he was ok or not. He didn't get back up.

So I was all alone behind enemy lines trying to take this post. Staying there I re-calibrated the codes to tell allied forces that this was a friendly area. Soldiers were sent there and cleaned up the turrets set up by its previous there did turn out to be a small, unexpected problem.

The locals had sided with the CIS and were trying to attack up. They were nothing more than an annoyance really. Their weapons did little to no damage. The battle had raged on and I stayed at the post that my fallen brothers and I fought so hard for. I would pick off droids left and right. Truthfully, I had never felt so alive. Although there was the heavy burden of knowing that if you missed a shot, there would be a droid that was armed with a missile launcher that could take down a Republic gunship. That happened once. Nearly costed us the battle.

Out of the many clones that were sent there, only six had survived. I was lucky. We all were. Later on I was drafted into the Razer Legion. I hope that I can serve them well.


End file.
